Crónicas del pasado TRADUCCION
by VTQueenTheRiipper
Summary: Cuando Tsuna y Enma derrotan a Daemon este de alguna manera logra enviar a Tsuna a su tiempo. 150 años atrás. Mientras Tsuna lidia con Primo y la 1ra generación, Enma y los Guardianes de Tsuna buscan la manera de traerlo a casa. Vivo. Pasen y lean :D
1. Mal, mal, mal

**¡Hola a todos chicos!**

**Bueno hoy vengo a traerles algo un poco fuera de lo normal jeje.**

**Este fanfic es una traducción.**

**Sip, como lo leyeron, es una traducción que solicite poder hacer a la dueña del fanfic _Chronicles of the past_ quien es nada más y nada menos que _Senna-X3_, en verdad me alegra muchisisisisiiiisimo poder hacer la traducción de este fic porque me encanta y ya saben apoyamos a la comunidad :D**

**Sin más los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta increiiible historia que salió de la brillante mente de Senna-X3! *-***

**Pasen y lean!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece D: le pertenece a Akira Amano y esta historia es completa y únicamente de la autoría de _Senna-X3._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

_**Mal, mal, mal.**_

En una lejana isla en la costa de Japón una batalla épica tomaba lugar.

"Gah!" Tsuna fue lanzado por los aires cayendo bruscamente al suelo mientras alzaba una gran barrera de humo.

"Tsuna-kun!" gritó Enma mientras daba vuelta para ayudar a su amigo. Enseguida Tsuna se levantó y se sacudió un poco la tierra. Miro a su preocupado amigo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en cuanto vio a Daemon acercarse por la espalda del pelirrojo.

"Enma, ¡cuidado!"

Los ojos de Enma se abrieron de par en par mientras lograba evadir una fatal herida pero dejando paso a un largo corte en su brazo. Hizo una ligera mueca mientras volaba de regreso dejando algo de espacio entre él y Daemon.

"¡Tsuna! ¡Atrápalo!" gritó Enma mientras levantaba sus brazos usando la gravedad y así poder enviar a Daemon hasta Tsuna.

"¡Entendido!" dijo Tsuna sonrió mientras con sus brazos formaba el X-Bruner el cual disparó justo hacia Daemon golpeándolo directamente en el pecho. Tsuna soltó un suspiro al ver cómo caía y golpeaba el suelo.

Ambos líderes de las decimas generaciones habían peleado por mucho tiempo. Ambos tenían varios cortes, quemaduras y golpes por todo su cuerpo. Habían utilizado docenas y docenas de combos atacando a todas las carnadas falsas de Daemon hasta dejar al último solo. También lograron sacar a los otros de la ilusión pero…estaban muy lastimados como para ayudar sin mencionar claro que Vindice no los dejaría entrometerse. Y aunque destruyeron todos sus clones, Daemon seguía teniendo todas las flamas consigo, no sin mencionar la flama del cielo y la de la tierra. Si no soltaban el último ataque hubiesen estado más que perdidos.

Por suerte lograron derrotar a Daemon a tiempo…aunque…la súper intuición de Tsuna le decía que no era el final, que algo grande iba a suceder…y no era _nada_ bueno.

"¡Buen trabajo Jyuudaime!" gritó Gokudera desde la línea fronteriza del encuentro.

"Jaja, ¡lo conseguiste Tsuna!" rió Yamamoto.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, más para sí que para los demás. _Él_ no se había ido aun, lo sabía aunque estaba seguro quizás había recibido un gran daño del último ataque.

Aun podía sentir la presencia de Daemon…obviamente él seguía allí…

La muralla de tierra que se alzó por el último golpe comenzó a disiparse y Enma se posesionaba al lado de su amigo.

"¿Se…ha ido?" susurró Enma tambaleándose un poco. Tsuna lo miró con preocupación.

"No…" dijo Tsuna en voz baja, Enma se puso rígido ante su respuesta entrecerrando un poco los ojos por el polvo.

Cuando la muralla de polvo se disipó por complete reveló a un Daemon herido y enojado…_muy enojado._

"Esto…" dio un paso hacia adelante "No ha terminado…"

Tsuna lo vio incrédulo…Daemon estaba completamente herido y ¿aún podía seguir? Pensó que ese último golpe había sido suficiente para dejarlo allí en el piso pero…es de Daemon de quien estamos hablando.

"Esto se terminó Daemon." Dijo Tsuna mientras miraba al Guardian de la niebla de la primera generación. "Estas demasiado herido como para hacer algo y mi intuición me dice que claramente no es una ilusión." dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Daemon entrecerró los ojos. "No estés tan seguro" alzó sus brazos como garras así como sus armas reales y señaló a todos…incluyendo a Tsuna y Enma. "Este es el ataque final..."

Tsuna abrió sus ojos como platos…su intuición le decía que era la hora, que algo grande y muy malo iba a pasar.

"¡Enma, hazte a un lado!" gritó Tsuna de la nada mientras Enma lo veía confundido.

Los brazos de Daemon comenzaron a brillar…los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron desmesuradamente (sería eso posible o.o) segundos después vio como un disparo de multicolores iba directo a Enma.

Francamente Tsuna lanzó a Enma a un lado…Enma logró mirar atrás justo a tiempo para ver como su amigo era absorbido por las llamas, sus ojos no podía creer lo que veían mientras su boca se abría de par en par.

Cuando las flamas se dispersaron Enma solo logró ver el lugar donde estaba su amigo.

Tsuna…el…

Hubo un largo silencio.

"Jyuu…JYUUDAIME!" gritó Gokudera de la nada mientras corría hacía allá. Enma seguía congelado cuando Gokudera pasó a su lado, la auto-proclamada-mano-derecha fue hasta donde había estado su amigo y jefe arrodillándose sin creer aun lo sucedido.

Yamamoto también corrió al campo per en vez de ir hacia Gokudera fue donde Daemon quien yacía patéticamente en el suelo.

Yamamoto se arrodilló a su lado, Enma pensó que iría a hablar con el tranquilamente pero en vez de eso el Guardian de la lluvia se mostró inusualmente violento.

Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo sacudió un poco.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Tsuna?"

Daemon sonrió macabramente, pobre Mukuro…la suya al lado de la de él era poco. "A un lugar donde _nunca_ lo encontraran." dijo sin más ni menos.

_¿A un lugar donde nunca lo encontraran?_...las palabras rondaban en la cabeza de Enma…eso era malo. Probablemente muy malo…demasiado.

Tsuna…no murió… ¿o sí? Enma se encogió mentalmente antes de desterrar el pensamiento de su mente. Eso era claramente imposible.

"¿A qué te refieres?" gritó Gokudera quien estaba ahora junto a Yamamoto. Golpeó a Daemon en el rostro hacienda que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás. "¿Donde está el Jyuudaime?"

"Lo envié…a mi tiempo." Daemon sonrió para nada afectado por el golpe. "Ahora lo veré allá..." Un poco de niebla recorrió el cuerpo de Daemon, Gokudera trato de golpearlo pero no había nada…solo un espacio vacío.

Okay. Pensó Enma con los puños apretados. Esto era malo. Muy malo

Tsuna iba a morir.

Bueno, no era su único problema en estos momentos pero estaba seguro que era uno de los más importantes ahora. Lo último que vio antes de empujar a Enma fueron las flamas. Lo gracioso es que no dolieron para nada.

Luego de ser envuelto completamente por las flamas…todo estaba oscuro. Y luego estaba cayendo.

Lo primero que su mente registro fue el sonido de un arma siendo cargada, algo...deslizándose, como una katana siendo sacada de su funda, y algo metálico, tintineando. Tsuna parpadeo y miró alrededor para encontrarse sobre una mesa.

Alrededor de la mesa habían algunas personas, todas apuntándolo a él con una variedad de armas incluyendo una pistola, una espada y… ¿unas esposas?

Un hombre con el cabello largo rojo hasta la altura de la barbilla y un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su rostro soltó un gruñido en un idioma que Tsuna claramente no entendía. ¿Italiano? ...el pelirrojo empujó sus armas frente a Tsuna quien tragó algo de saliva solo observando.

Pero aun a pesar del miedo…él sabía que había visto a ese hombre antes…

Parpadeó…Esperen un segundo…

"….G..." abrió sus ojos de par en par… ¿Qué hacía el Guardian de la tormenta de la Primera generación allí?...Miró a su alrededor y parpadeo con creciente temor.

El hombre apuntándolo con la espada era el Primer Guardian de la Lluvia, Ugetsu. El pastor sentado aun sorprendido era Knuckle, el adolescente encogido en su asiento era Lampo...y el hombre que ahora esposaba sus dos manos era Alaude. Eso significaba que el hombre detrás suyo probablemente era… - esperen, ¿esposas?

"HIIIIIEEEEE?" sintió que era jalado con los brazos hacia atrás…todo gracias al Primer Guardian de la Nube.

G gritó algo en italiano que nuevamente Tsuna no logró entender, soltó un chillido cuando este lo apuntaba con sus armas, ¿por qué lo apuntaba? ¡Podría lastimar a Alaude también!

Por instinto (gracias a Reborn en realidad) Tsuna rodó (más bien cayó) fuera de la mesa. Cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto pero en cambio sintió que cayó sobre algo blando. Hubo una ráfaga de disparos que evadieron la cabeza de Tsuna y dieron justo en la pared detrás de él.

"G." lo que sea en lo que había caído justo ahora había hablado con una calma voz.

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de repente ante la voz tan familiar.

Alzó la mirada y…

Unos ojos marrones se toparon con unos sorprendidos y curiosos ojos naranja del color del sol.

Estaba acostado sobre el regazo de Vongola Primo…

...

Tsuna cayó…de nuevo pero esta vez desmayado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? OwO<strong>

**Me gustaría muchísimo saber sus opiniones no solo porque es mi traducción sino porque así puedo hacerle saber a la autora sus comentarios buenos, malos, críticas constructivas etc.**

**Es un placer traer esta historia para ustedes.**

**Próximamente les traeré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Cuídense muchísimo.**

**Se los quiere un mundo :'D**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiipper]**


	2. ¿Japonés?

**¡Hola chicos!**

***O* no tienen idea de lo feliz que la autora y yo estamos! No teníamos idea de que el fic seria todo un éxito (¿?) pero pero muchas gracias por esta acogida que le han dado *O***

**Aunque antes que todo mil disculpas por la tardanza, la Universidad me ha tenido demasiado ocupada, pronto entrare a exámenes y tuve que entregar proyectos de todas mis materias. Ufff es todo un drama sin control, pero eso no será un obstáculo! Seguiré publicando y traduciendo! Ese es mi camino ninja (¿?) XDDD**

**Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Disfrutenlo mucho!**

**PS: aaaahm si no es mucho pedir ._. podrían pasarse a mis demás historias owo me gustaría saber su opinión de mi trabajo owo muchas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, y mucho menos me pertenece este fic! Es de la completa autoria de Senna-X3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

_**¿Japonés?**_

Giotto suspiró y se sentó en su habitual puesto, la cabecera de la mesa, mientras observaba a sus guardianes.

Habían demasiados problemas dentro de la Mafia. Los Vongola habían crecido, se habían hecho muy poderosos en un corto tiempo y, por supuesto, otras familias ya querían deshacerse de ellos. Además de que Alaude había regresado de una reciente misión y traía noticias…varias familias enemigas hacían una alianza entre ellas con un solo objetivo: destruir a los Vongola.

Era malo…algo muy malo. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía que pronto iba a empezar una guerra; para su -no sabemos si buena suerte o no-; Giotto había enviado a Daemon a una misión espía hace un tiempo atrás y dudaba regresará pronto.

Honestamente deseaba cambiar su lugar con Cozart…quien vivía una vida tranquila y agradable…mientras que él tenía que lidiar con una familia mafiosa en crecimiento…ni siquiera había visto al pelirrojo en _años_.

"Entonces chicos…"empezó Giotto. Todos giraron sus rostros hacía él. "Probablemente ya sabían que estaba pensando hacer una…oferta de paz con las otras familias en contra de los Vongola."

G tshkeó (¿existirá? xD) en desagrado mientras que Alaude le lanzaba una mirada suicida.

"Dudo que alguno de ellos esté dispuesto." Soltó Alaude. "De todas formas, sería mucho más fácil matarlos a todos."

Ahora fue G quien le lanzaba una mirada suicida a Alaude. "¡¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No podemos eliminarlos a todos!"

"Es necesario."

"¡Giotto tiene la razón! ¡Una alianza es la mejor opción!"

Giotto pestañeó al oír las palabras. ¿No estaba G en desacuerdo con su propuesta? Suspiró negando con la cabeza. "Okey, haber, escuchen…"

"Los débiles como tú siempre evitan las peleas." Dijo Alaude para G ignorando completamente a Giotto como siempre.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Giotto se sobó las sienes…qué bueno que Daemon no estuviese allí…o si no le estaría echando más leña al fuego.

Para variar ahora G estaba sacando sus armas y Alaude sus esposas.

Y eso que Giotto pensaba G había madurado con los años...

"Jajaja, relájense chicos" dijo Asari mientras reía. "No hay necesidad de pelear por cosas triviales."

"¡Cállate!" gruñó G mientras le lanzaba una mirada de "muérete" al pobre de Alaude.

"¡Podemos resolver esto a lo EXTREMO!" animaba Knuckle.

Giotto estaba tan feliz de tener a Asari y a Knuckle como sus guardianes…ya que si solo tuviese a G, Alaude, Daemon y Lampo…

"¿Puedo irme ya?" preguntó asustado Lampo mientras miraba las armas de G.

Todo sucedió en un instante.

Giotto cerró sus ojos solo un segundo, y al siguiente cuando los abrió de nuevo un chico de cabello castaño estaba sentado en la mesa de espaldas a él. No podía ver mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que el chico tenía unos grandes ojos marrones muy inocentes.

El chico en realidad se veía demasiado lastimado, tenía múltiples golpes y cortadas por todo su cuerpo… ¿habría estado en una batalla hace poco?

En un instante las armas de todos estaban sobre el pobre muchacho; las pistolas de G directamente sobre él, mientras que Asari lo señalaba con su katana.

Giotto parpadeó sorprendido y miró hacia el techo…no habían agujeros allí…y la ventana estaba cerrada...pero él estaba 100% seguro que el chico no estaba allí hace un instante.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó G mientras lo apuntaba con su pistola, el pobre muchacho lo miró con el terror reflejado en sus ojos mientras observaba al Guardian de la Tormenta.

"...G..." los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos mientras miraba sorprendido a su alrededor, y en su descuido Alaude aprovechó para por detrás esposarlo, a él le tomó solo diez segundos para darse cuenta de ello.

"EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!" dejó escapar un gritillo casi femenino que le perforó el oído a Giotto provocando que hiciese una ligera mueca mientras Alaude jalaba al muchacho para llevarlo quizás al salón de interrogación.

Giotto no sabía el por qué pero….algo, quizás su intuición, le decía que el chico no estaba haciendo nada malo, o quizás le decía que no simbolizaba ninguna clase de peligro además de que se lo veía my inocente. Pero bueno, cuando estaba por abrir su boca para detener a su Guardian de la Nube, G habló primero.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?" gruñó además de que ya estaba enojado con Alaude en primera instancia por lo cual soltó un disparo que lo obligó a soltar al chico quien cayó en la mesa de nuevo, desesperado por evadir cualquier peligro rodó y terminó cayendo en el regazo de Giotto el cual por milímetros se salvó de las balas las cuales golpearon la pared en vez de a él.

Giotto mentalmente se quejó con irritación…genial…más reparaciones.

El chico en su regazo alzó la vista hacía él quien curioso miró hacia abajo.

...

...

Y al final, se desmayó.

Giotto parpadeó en sorpresa.

"¡Primo!" gritó G mientras corría hacía él al instante. "¿Estás herido?"

"No." dijo Giotto suavemente mientras levantaba al chico de su regazo. "No debiste disparar G. El niño se desmayó."

G resopló. "Sí, claro. Logró esquivar mis balas y se desmayó cuando te vio. Debes de ser demasiado aterrador ¿sabes?"

"¿Comparado contigo? No lo creo." Dijo Giotto mientras se levantaba con el chico en brazos. "Knuckle, ¿puedes revisar al chico? Parece estar demasiado lastimado…"

Y como siempre G protestó inmediatamente.

"¡Pero Giotto, es un intruso!"

Eso era muy cierto…no sin mencionar el hecho de que en la Mafia se supone no debes confiar en nadie…

"Aw, pero se lo ve demasiado inocente." Repuso Asari mientras estudiaba al chico con curiosidad. "¿Tal vez se perdió? Parece un forastero…tiene ropas muy raras..."

"¿Perderse? ¡Apareció de la nada!"

Giotto suspiró mientras Asari y G comenzaban con su intercambio de ideas opuestas. "Knuckle."

Knuckle caminó hacia Giotto y tomó al inconsciente chico en sus brazos. Miró al chico y parpadeó sorprendido mientras parecía compararlo con Primo.

"Hey...Giotto, este chico se parece _mucho_ a ti."

"¿En serio?"

Asari se asomó para ver al chico también.

"… ¡No me digas que tienes un hijo secreto!"

G miró un rato al chico antes de ver a Giotto. "¡Giotto! ¡¿No me digas que abusaste de una chica, tuviste un hijo y no me dijiste?"

Giotto miró a sus guardianes incrédulo. Ellos no creerían que...

"Chicos, no deben hablar en serio." Lampo suspiró y miró al chico. "Este chico parece de apenas quince años, Giotto tuvo que por lo menos tener trece para creer que es el padre de él."

Cuando lograron registrar las palabras todos miraron directamente a Giotto.

G entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. "Giotto...tú no..."

Muchísimas gracias, Lampo.

Giotto gruñó irritado, "¡No, este chico no es mío!... Ustedes chicos no deben estar pensando que este chico es mi hijo."

"Pero se pare-"

"No."

"Pero-"

"No."

"Él-"

"¡No aún! ¡No tengo un hijo secreto o algo estúpido como eso! ¡G, tú estabas allí cuando yo tenía trece!"

G se rascó la nuca mientras entendía mejor todo. "Oh, es cierto..."

"¡No te preocupes Giotto!" rió Knuckle. "Lo llevaré al dormitorio de huéspedes" cuando G y Alaude posaron sus miradas sobre él al escucharlo añadió "¡Y lo vigilaré al extremo! ¡No podrá escaparse o algo parecido!"

Giotto agradeció mientras Knuckle salía de la habitación.

"¡Giotto!" protestó G "¡Si no es tu hijo entonces es un espía!"

"No debes ser tan confiado" gruñó Alaude.

Giotto suspiró. "Es sólo un niño, no te preocupes"

"¡Pero puede ser un espía!" insistía G.

"¿Entonces por qué esta tan lastimado?" y no dijo más, alzó la mano para detener cualquier otro argumento por parte de esos dos. "¿Saben qué? Ha terminado todo por hoy, pueden irse, ¿vale?"

Alaude frunció el ceño viendo a Giotto antes de salir. Lampo…pues, él ya era historia en esa reunión.

Giotto les echó una mirada a los dos últimos, Asari y G.

"¿Quieren ir a darle una visita al chico conmigo?"

G asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza. Asari sonrió y asintió también.

Giotto suspiró antes de girar. "Por cierto G, pagarás por las reparaciones de la pared"

-.-

Tsuna sentía que regresaba en sí, estaba acostado en una cama caliente y suave. No quería despertar.

¿Dónde estaba él?...Hm…bueno, se acordó de haber salvado a Enma, vencer a Daemon Spade, y…Tsuna frunció las cejas aun con los ojos cerrados. Ah, no sin dejar de lado el haber visto a Los Guardianes de la Primera Generación. Y a Primo. Ahora recordaba todo. Había caído sobre el regazo de Vongola Primo. ¡Qué sueño más raro fue ese!

Poco a poco abrió los ojos solo para volverlos a cerrar por una escandalosa voz.

"¡Oh, estás despierto hasta el extremo!"

Allí estaba Ryohei, gritando en su oído.

"Maa, maa, no lo asustes, ¡ja, ja!"

Y esa era la alegre voz de Yamamoto.

"¡Cállate!"

Y Gokudera.

"Chicos, no tan alto….y ¿por qué hablan en Japonés de todas maneras?" dijo otra voz, suspirando.

"Ja, ja. Quería practicar mi japonés un poco. No lo he usado en las últimas semanas"

"¿G…?"

"Che."

"¿Knuckle?"

"¡Es divertido!"

"…" Vongola Primo suspiró.

…

... ¿Primo?

Tsuna se sentó de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sentado al lado de la cama estaba Knuckle, y parados justo allí estaban Asari y Primo. G estaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Tsuna se los quedó mirando a todos, estupefacto.

…Así que…no fue un sueño después de todo.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Knuckle amablemente "He curado la mayoría de tus heridas para ti. ¿Por qué estás aquí en la Mansión Vongola?"

Era cierto, Tsuna no sentía _tanto_ dolor como hace un rato.

"¡Idiota!" G siseó "¡Es italiano, obviamente, regresa!"

"_Oops. Scusa" _dijo Knuckle en italiano haciendo que Tsuna parpadeé en confusión.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente. "Yo so- soy japonés" sus palabras salieron en un pequeño susurro.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos.

G inmediatamente miró a Asari quien se echó a reír.

"¡Qué casualidad" se rió entre dientes. "Y estábamos hablando en japonés también…"

Primo suspiró de nuevo y se volteó para ver a Tsuna.

"¿Quién eres entonces? ¿Qué haces en la mansión?"

"Sí, y ¿cómo me conoces? Añadió G "Dijiste mi nombre"

Tsuna mordió su labio nervioso. Si mentía Primo lo sabría gracias a su Súper Intuición…

"So- soy de Japón" murmuró "No…sé como llegué hasta aquí, estaba en Japón…y la siguiente cosa que supe…es que estaba aquí"

"¿Y esperas qué creamos eso?"

"G" dijo Primo antes de regresar su vista a Tsuna. "Entonces… ¿cómo conoces a G?"

¿Qué diría ahora? Tsuna se maldijo a su mismo por haber dicho el nombre del Guardian de la Tormenta en voz alta. La única manera de que él conozca el nombre del Guardian era…ser parte de los Vongola.

"Um…so- soy parte de los Vongola"

Los ojos de Primo se iluminaron por la sorpresa. "¿Tan joven?"

"S-sí…no tuve más opción."

Esa definitivamente no era una mentira.

"Bueno, tenemos algunas personas en Japón" dijo el fundador de los Vongola algo pensativo. "¿Tu padre es parte nosotros?"

"Hm…sí"

"¿Lo conozco?

"Realmente…realmente lo dudo."

Primo miró a Tsuna por un momento, y en lo que pareció una eternidad creyó ver un brillo de sospecha en los ojos del hombre el cual terminó asintiendo con la cabeza. "Puedes quedarte aquí por ahora, si lo deseas. ¿Por qué estabas tan lastimado cuando llegaste aquí?"

"Tu-tuve una pelea."

"Ya…veo" asentó de nuevo y se levantó "Debo irme por ahora. Puedes quedarte y descansar. G, Asari, Knuckle, vámonos"

Los guardianes de la Primera Generación asintieron con la cabeza y salieron detrás de Giotto.

Tsuna quedó viendo la puerta y el vacio de todos con incredulidad antes de lanzarse de espaldas a la cama y mirar al techo.

Fue una historia demasiado patética. No hay ninguna manera en la que Primo y los Guardianes le hayan creído. Primo tuvo que dejarse llevar. A menos que todos los de la Primera Generación sean unos idiotas.

Daemon de seguro sabía donde lo enviaría. Incluso había dicho _'Este será el ataque final' _Incluso podía estar también en esta era…

Tsuna se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

¿Eso significa qué Daemon podría estar justo ahora en la mansión?...Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron como platos mientras apretaba en un puño la sabana de la cama…No podía ser…Si él estaba…

Daemon…no estaba en la reunión cuando Tsuna interrumpió. Quizás estaba fuera de vacaciones…o lo que sea. O por lo menos cualquier cosa que lo mantenga lejos de allí por un tiempo.

Suspiró y se acurrucó de costado ignorando el dolor punzante de las heridas que aun no cicatrizaban.

…

Así que, en resumen, estaba atrapado 150 años en el pasado…sin la posibilidad de regresar a casa.

…

Por lo menos esperaba que todos en casa no estén preocupados.

-.-

Enma sólo observaba.

Dos de los mejores mecánicos de los Vongola, Irie Shoichi y Spanner, hacían pequeños ajustes en la Bazuca de Lambo. "Buscaremos una manera de alterarla" dijeron "Quizás podamos hacer que sea posible ir hasta la época de la Primera Generación Vongola"

Tomar la bazuca fue en sí una hazaña muy difícil. Tuvieron que quitársela a Lambo mientras este dormía en el camino de vuelta a Namimori.

Enma realmente no entendía si iba a funcionar o no. En primer lugar, ambos mecánicos eran de su misma edad. Le había preguntado a Reborn sobre ello, pero el Arcobaleno solo pudo decir algo acerca de unas memorias del futuro.

Aparentemente, ellos ya habían viajado antes en el tiempo.

Después de que los Guardianes Vongola y Enma lograran recomponerse de lo sucedido (Reborn tuvo que darles un martillazo en la cabeza para que sucediese) comenzaron a…gritarle al espacio vacío. Bueno, sólo Gokudera gritaba y lo hacía a los Vindice para que dejen libre a los Guardianes Shimon. Eso…le llegó a Enma de alguna forma.

Pero resultaba que, Daemon no estaba realmente derrotado. Vindice dijo que cumplirían con su parte del trato una vez que ellos cumplan con el suyo. Por lo que la petición de Gokudera era prácticamente imposible.

Aunque el lado positivo, es que no se habían llevado a Enma aún.

"Según mis cálculos" dijo Irie de pronto, mirando a Enma, que estaba sentado en una silla mirando con tristeza a los mecánicos. "Un día aquí equivale a tres días en el futuro. Es diferente del futuro"

Un día en el presente significa, un mes en el futuro. Cuando Reborn lo señaló por primera vez, Gokudera comenzó a gritarle a Yamamoto (aún cuando el muchacho no había dicho nada) Lambo empezó a llorar, Hibari miró a Mukuro con más intensidad (habían justamente terminado de pelear) y Mukuro empezó a _kufufufear._ Menos mal y el pasado era diferente.

Oh, y Mukuro. Mukuro se había negado rotundamente a regresar a su cuerpo hasta que Chrome…lo reparara. Al final todos se calmaron eventualmente. Fue entonces cuando Reborn llevo desconcertado Irie, Spanner y a los demás al taller de mecánica más cercano.

"Pero…" dijo Spanner de repente, sacando el chupete de su boca y levantando la vista de su trabajo. "Eso sigue siendo muy malo, ya han pasado aquí diez horas desde que el joven Vongola fue enviado al pasado, lo que serian treinta horas allá. Él pudo haber sido enviado a _cualquier _parte del mundo."

Irie le pasó una frenética mirada a Spanner antes de posarla de nuevo sobre un Enma _muy_ deprimido.

"¡A-ah, bueno…como la bazuca de los diez años te cambia a la persona del presente con la del futuro, e-es posible que haya sido enviado con su pariente más cercano…e-en este caso Vongola Primo!" tartamudeó Irie intentando animar al pelirrojo. "Y-y…lo más probable es que no lo hayan matado en el acto-¡Ah!" Irie se tapó rápidamente la boca con una mano mientras Enma se hundía más en su asiento.

"Gran trabajo Irie."

"¡S-Spanner!"

Spanner suspiró regresando su mirada a Enma. "No te preocupes mucho. El joven Vongola sabe como cuidarse."

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?owo<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo!**

**Hemos visto ya los problemas en el pasado, las cosas en el presente y bueno algunos se preguntaran ¿qué viene después?**

**Pues bien eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo obviamente XD**

**Me gustaría agradecer con un gigante abrazo a:_ ZANGO-1, momo (), Piffle Priincess, lizy (), YukinoMare (La autora también te manda un calido saludo y espera que estes muy bien, le fascina que te guste su fic! :D), sayu (),aquinno, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, hinayo-sempai, Maria Aikawa._**

**Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews créannos, a ambas nos encantan!**

**A los chicos que pusieron la historia como sus favoritos, también un inmenso abrazo y un saludo cordial :D**

**Sin mas me despido cuídense mucho y sigan leyendo, no se pierdan que yo no lo hare xD**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!***

**[VTQueenTheRiipper]**

**PS: Hey nos dejan algun review? owo xfis?**


	3. Asari Ugetsu

**Hola a todos! :D!**

**Bueno chicos yo sé…que soy una mala persona y que no he publicado nada en muchiiiisimo tiempo pero tengo una excusa! :D! Mi Eduacion (?) ok no es una gran excusa pero la U y todo lo que me mandan es demasiado para mí y me corta el tiempo .w.**

**Pero dejando de lado las excusas he aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo traducido de Crónicas del pasado owo! Espero lo disfruten y durante esta semana prometo publicar más cosas jeje nwnUuU**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña ni de la historia ni de KHR, la historia le pertenece a Senna-X3 y obviamente KHR a Akira Amano :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

_**Asari Ugetsu.**_

"¡GIOTTO! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" gritó una voz golpeando la puerta de Giotto con desesperación.

Giotto parpadeó aturdido mientras se sentaba tomando su manto y viendo hacia la puerta.

"G..."

Gracias a G el pobre Giotto no pudo dormir casi nada ya que pasó discutiendo sobre el muchacho, que no era de fiar y que por lo menos debía tener un escolta, según él podía ser un espía.

"_¡Primo!" gruño G cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del chico. "¿Estás loco, maldición? Quieres hacer que nos maten ¿no? ¿¡No puedes haberle creído!?" G levantó las manos expresando su irritación. "¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eso obviamente fue una completa mentira!"._

"_G…"_

"_¿Has oído su historia? En primer lugar claro no preguntas su nombre, segundo, desde cuando tenemos gente en Japón, y tercero, incluso si este chico esta con los Vongola, Í . ."_

"_G…" suspiró Giotto frotándose las sienes. "Solo tengo una fuerte sensación de que este chico no significa daño alguno. ¿Por qué un espía daría una historia tan estúpida? Creo que está diciendo la verdad, aunque esconde mucho. Además…"_

"_Bueno, gracias por recalcar lo obvio."_

"_Jaja G, no te he visto tan enojado desde aquella vez con Daemon." Asari se rió un poco mirando a Giotto. "Y además, ustedes saben que Giotto y su Hiper Intuición nunca han fallado, ¿ne?"_

"_Bueno…"_

"_G, si te hace sentir mejor lo interrogaré en la mañana." Se ofreció Giotto._

"_¿Tú?" se mofó G. "¿El líder de los Vongola interrogando a un chico? Creo deberías hacer que Alaude sea útil y lo haga él." Dijo al final cruzándose de brazos._

"…_G…"_

Giotto negó con la cabeza. G era demasiado sobreprotector.

"¡GIOTTO!" el aludido se lanzó de la cama de un salto al ver como la puerta fue lanzada golpeando la pared del otro lado de la habitación antes de caer en la cama con el yeso de la pared sobre ella.

"…"…

Genial. Más reparaciones. Giotto suspiró mentalmente.

"¡Giotto!" un muy preocupado G entró a la habitación observando cada rincón hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Giotto. Inmediatamente se relajó. "Oh, estás bien".

Giotto miró a su puerta rota y a su pared antes de posar sus ojos sobre su mano derecha. "¿Por qué estás destruyendo mi habitación…?"

G pasó su mirada seria por la habitación antes de posarla sobre Giotto. "Pensé que estabas herido o algo…"

Giotto lo miró con sorpresa. "… ¿Por qué pensaste eso?" repuso bajito desconcertado por la sombría mirada que optó G.

G se rascó un poco la nuca mirando a otro lado.

"El chico…desapareció".

-.-

Tsuna se sentía…perdido.

Se había despertado en la maña con todo el cuerpo adolorido gracias a sus heridas (bueno aunque eso no es tan diferente de lo normal) y estaba muy, muy hambriento, No había almorzado el día anterior, sin mencionar la cena. Miró hacia la ventana. El sol aun estaba bajo. Debería ser de mañana. En casa todo sería como normalmente es, Lambo lo hubiese despertado…hubiese olido la deliciosa comida de su madre…Reborn lo hubiese amenazado para que se apresure y vaya a clases…Gokudera y Yamamoto lo hubiesen estado esperando fuera…

Ya los extrañaba…

Suspirando, Tsuna se levantó, se puso los zapatos y arregló su camisa antes de salir de la habitación.

El vestíbulo se veía diferente a los que Tsuna estaba acostumbrado. Era tan…elegante y el pasillo tan largo. Nunca había estado en una casa…o mansión así de grande. Aparte de la sede Vongola en el futuro…pero esa tenía puntos fáciles que Tsuna podía recordar…y aun así se perdía muchas veces. En esta mansión solo había…un pasillo. Múltiples habitaciones. Y algunas pinturas que, sabía, no podría recordar.

Sin embargo…_moría _de hambre…así fue cómo tomó una dirección cualquiera y siguió su rumbo.

Y ahora…se había perdido.

Vagando por el pasillo y con el estomago rugiendo Tsuna se preguntó si simplemente tenía que haberse quedado en su habitación esperando a que alguien vaya por él.

De repente…escuchó música.

Era un sonido suave…como una flauta. Sonaba…como el tipo de música que a veces escuchaba en casa. Estaba claro, era música tradicional japonesa.

Sonaba tan…triste.

Tsuna aceleró, caminando más rápido hacia donde se escuchaba la música, al doblar la esquina se detuvo bruscamente. La música venía de una habitación con la puerta semi abierta a la izquierda. Alargó la mano hasta la manija de la puerta pero se detuvo mordiéndose el labio. ¿Estaba bien que esté haciendo esto?

Avanzó unos pasos y presionó un ojo en la brecha.

Era Asari Ugetsu, el Primer Guardián de la Lluvia. Tsuna recordó lo que Reborn le dijo.

_Asari Ugetsu amaba su flauta más que cualquier cosa, incluso su vida. Pero, cuando su amigo Primo estuvo en problemas, él vendió su flauta para comprar un trío de espadas, dos cortas y una larga. Él renunció a algo por lo que daría su vida…y todo por sus amigos._

Igual como le sucedió…Bueno Yamamoto sigue jugando baseball pero- "¡A..ah!" soltó Tsuna cuando accidentalmente se apoyó en la puerta olvidando que esta estaba entre abierta. La puerta se abrió por completo dejando caer a un Tsuna sobresaltado quien soltó un "¡EEP!" cuando cayó al suelo.

"Ah, ¿estás bien?" Tsuna alzó la vista para toparse con el Guardián de la Lluvia quien lo miraba con un tinte de sorpresa en su rostro.

Se había olvidado de lo mucho que él se parecía a Yamamoto. Tsuna se levantó. "L...Lo siento" repuso mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

"No, está bien" Asari sonrió, dejando su flauta a un lado antes de inclinarse para tomar la mano de Tsuna y ayudarlo a pararse. "¿Estabas escuchando?"

Tsuna le dio las gracias, acomodó su camisa y miró hacia el suelo muy avergonzado como para mirar hacia arriba.

"A…ah, ¡sí!... ¿tocas la flauta?" preguntó Tsuna. Él pensaba que Asari lo había abandonado hace ya mucho.

Asari rió haciendo que Tsuna alzará la vista. "Sí, no como solía hacerlo pero aun lo hago"

"Y…ya veo" Tsuna levantó ligeramente la cabeza mirando alrededor.

Era demasiado…tradicional comparada con las otras habitaciones de la mansión. Había una estera de bambú en el suelo, espadas colgando en la pared, la puerta del armario parece que había sido sustituida con una de shoji. Incluso había una pequeña mesa con cojines alrededor de ella.

"Extraño mucho mi tierra natal" dijo Asari al ver que Tsuna checaba su habitación. El hombre sonrió. "Pero si le soy de ayuda a Giotto aquí, voy a quedarme aquí"

Tsuna miró a Asari con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. "Uh…también echo de menos mi hogar…" confesó, soltando una risitas y rascando un poco su nuca. "y solo ha sido una noche…"

Asari asintió en signo de entendimiento antes de señalar con un ligero gesto de su mano el té sobre su cómoda.

"¿Gustas algo de beber?"

"Um…sí por favor" Asari asintió y le hizo un gesto a Tsuna para que tome asiento en la mesa. Tsuna se sentó en uno de los cojines.

Asari era muy similar a Yamamoto…pero este era más cortés y de voz más suave. Tal vez sea por que Yamamoto era un atleta y Asari un músico.

Mientras Tsuna pensaba el sonido del agua hirviendo invadía la habitación. Al rato llego Asari con dos tazas de té.

"No creo que me dieran tu nombre ayer en la noche" dijo Asari, sonriendo.

"S…Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Ah. Asari Ugetsu"

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que ya lo sabía. Tomó su té y dio un sorbo antes de dejarla de nuevo. "Yo…yo tengo un amigo que también renunció a algo importante por mi…"

Asari levantó una ceja. "¿Cómo sabes que renuncié a algo importante por Giotto?"

Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos…_Oh! Shit! _"¡Ah…Um" Tsuna tragó saliva mientras bajaba la mirada. "¿Ahm…usted dejó Japón por Primo…no?" musitó.

"Ah, sí." Asintió sorbiendo su té. "Sí, lo hice, pero también vendí mis viejos instrumentos para conseguir espadas y ayudar a Giotto"

"O-oh…Ya veo" murmuró Tsuna. Eso estuvo cerca. Muy cerca.

"¿A qué renunció tu amigo?" preguntó Asari con curiosidad mirando fijamente a Tsuna. "Si no es muy personal, por supuesto"

¿Debería de decir más de lo que ya había dicho?

"E-está bien…él…renunció a un deporte…"

"¿Hm? ¿Fue Kendo? ¿Sumo? ¿o algún deporte occidental?"

"Um…un deporte del oeste…" Tsuna dudaba en serio si el deporte ya había llegado a Japón…sin embargo…

"Ya veo." Sonrió Asari. "¿Por qué exactamente tuvo que renunciar a…"

"¡UGETSU!" la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a un agitado G. "¿Has visto a…" se calló cuando vio a Tsuna y a Asari sentados tomando el té.

"¿Oh? ¿Estás jugando un juego?" dijo Asari en tono curioso mirando fijamente a G mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. "¿Juegas a las escondidas con Lampo?"

"…." Tsuna miró a G con hinco de preocupación.

"Um…Asari-san…en realidad, no debería…"

"¡BASTARDO! " Gritó G a un sorprendido Asari. "¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN AQUÍ USTEDES DOS BEBIENDO…TÉ? Y ¡TÚ, NIÑO!" Tsuna tembló un poco cuando G se volteó a verlo. "¿POR QUÉ NO ESTAS EN TU HABITACIÓN?"

"T-tenía hambre…"

"¿TENÍAS HAMBRE-..?"

"Maa, maa" sonrió Asari mientras se levantaba y se colocaba al lado de G poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Cálmate G, él no hizo nada malo."

G sacó la mano de Asari de su hombro y lo miro con una mirada que mataría a quien sea. "¡Tch!" gruñó saliendo furioso de la habitación.

"…Hm." Asari se quedó viéndolo un rato. "G está enojándose más de lo normal…"

Tsuna se quedó viendo al pelirojo como se alejaba antes de posar su vista sobre el Guardián de la Lluvia.

Se levantó haciendo una reverencia. "L-lo siento, no debía de dejar mi habitación-"

"No, no es tu culpa Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo Asari mientras se volteaba a ver a Tsuna. "Él solo anda de mal humor."

"Eso es por todo el trabajo que se ganó al despertarme." Suspiro una voz. Un hombre familiar de cabello rubio entro en el campo de visión de Tsuna.

"¡Oh, Giotto!" repuso Asari sorprendido. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Destruyó mi puerta porque temía que este chico haya tratado de asesinarme." Dijo Giotto mirando al aludido quien parpadeaba sorprendido.

"Asesinarte…" Asari se echó a reír. "G está siendo sobre protector de nuevo ¿no es así?"

"Sip" Primo sonrió amablemente, riéndose entre dientes antes de mirar a Tsuna de nuevo.

A Tsuna le dio un mal presentimiento.

"¿Puedes venir conmigo? ¿Tsunayoshi, no?" el aludido retuvo una mueca ante la comandante voz de Giotto.

"Uhm…seguro…" Tsuna se puso de pie sintiéndose más que solo preocupado.

Giotto sonrió ante la expresión de Tsuna. "No te preocupes. No estás en problemas."

_Tal vez._ La palabra no dicha quedo flotando en los pensamientos de Tsuna mientras se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior y asentía levantándose y siguiendo al blondo. Asari lo miro con una sonrisa alentadora mientras salía.

"Sígueme." Giotto caminó por el pasillo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Tsuna lo siga, este se despidió de Asari y lo siguió. Primo lo llevó largo por el pasillo antes de girar y abrir una puerta revelando una habitación vacía.

Primo entró y se sentó en la silla junto a un escritorio, hizo un gesto para que Tsuna entrase y se siente en la cama. Tsuna tragó saliva e hizo caso sentándose.

Ambos se miraron durante un minuto en un incomodo silencio.

"¿Quién eres?" Giotto, finalmente rompió el silencio recostándose en su silla cruzando los brazos y miró a Tsuna con una expresión sin una pizca de emoción que sorprendió al muchacho.

"S-Sawada…T-Tsunayoshi" dijo Tsuna tartamudeando y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso de estar en la misma habitación que su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo.

Primo posó su vista sobre Tsuna por un rato mientras este agachaba la cabeza mirando al suelo y esperando no preguntara nada más en específico.

"¿Estás relacionado conmigo en alguna forma?" preguntó Primo.

Le costó a Tsuna no quedarse boquiabierto por la sorpresa.

"Algunos de mis guardianes piensan que…pues…eres mi hijo o algún familiar mío… ¿No eres mi primo acaso?"

Tsuna no despegaba la vista del suelo sorprendido y nervioso mientras apretaba los puños con algo de fuerza. "Ahm, n…no en…realidad"

Tsuna pensó que quizás, solo quizás los ojos de Primo lo miraban con sigilo pero cuando alzó la vista un poco notó que seguían tan cálidos como siempre.

"Ya veo." Dijo Primo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante dejando que su codo descansara sobre el escritorio. "¿Por qué estás aquí Tsunayoshi?"

"N…no…no lo sé." Contesto Tsuna un poco tenso y nervioso. "Solo…terminé aquí…de alguna forma". Bueno eso merecía más que solo una cachetada mental por no pensar en una excusa un poco mejor.

"¿De dónde vienes?" continuó preguntando.

_¡Deja de preguntar!_ "Japón…"

Primo suspiró. "Tsunayoshi… ¿te das cuenta que los Vongola no tenemos hombres en Japón salvo por Asari y algunos amigos suyos?"

_Oh…mierda…_ pensó Tsuna mientras sentía que estaba más que simplemente acabado.

"Quiero saber la verdad Tsunayoshi" dijo Primo un poco más serio mirando directamente hacia los ojos del castaño. "Simplemente saliste de la nada en medio de una reunión nuestra y por lo visto te quedaras aquí por un buen tiempo…quisiera poder confiar en ti mientras permaneces aquí."

¿Deberá de decirle? ...Bueno si no le cuenta todo y solo una parte quizás no cambie la línea del tiempo pero… ¿Qué sucede si no es así y pasa?... Pero… ¿y sí no?

Algo cansado sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando disipar los pensamientos confusos… si no le decía nada a Primo seguiría siendo interrogado por él ya que obviamente sabía estaba escondiendo algo… No tenía alternativa, incluso si no le creía él _**debía**_decir algo. Se llenó de todo el valor que pudo y alzó la vista topándose directamente con los ojos de Primo de nuevo.

"Si te cuento…" dijo Tsuna soltando un ligero suspiro de derrota. "No puedes decirle a nadie."

Giotto alzó una ceja extrañado antes de asentir despacio.

Tsuna respiró hondo y agachó de nuevo la cabeza. Era ahora o nunca.

"Quizás…no creas nada de lo que te diga pero…ahm…vengo del futuro."

Silencio…fue lo que reinó en la sala un rato, Tsuna alzó sus ojos de nuevo para notar que los de Primo estaban abiertos como platos por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo acotar.

"Soy del futuro…de hace…150 años." Primo se sorprendió muchísimo más al escuchar los 150 años.

Después de un minuto…o bueno quizás dos Primo tomo el control de sus emociones y recomponiéndose un poco le indico a Tsuna que continúe con su relato.

Tsuna bajo sus ojos de nuevo hacia sus manos. "No estaba mintiendo antes…si vengo de Japón, y sí soy parte de los Vongola…mi padre también es parte de los Vongola, y…en el futuro…Vongola tiene a muchas personas en Japón."

Primo lo vio un rato más a Tsuna sin creer aun lo que estaba diciéndole.

"Los Vongola se convierten en una de las familias más poderosas de toda la mafia" añadió el muchacho para sorpresa de Primo quien miró al muchacho un rato más boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

"¿Vongola…sigue existiendo aun en…150 años?"

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco… ¡él le estaba creyendo!

"S…sí, tenemos un no…digo Decimo."

Primo lo observó un rato más.

"…Necesito alguna prueba." Dijo suspirando y sobándose un poco las sienes. "No puedo creerte así como así…"

Tsuna solo asintió y añadió. "Eres Vongola Primo, tú y G crearon Vongola juntos y…"…quería agregar algo pero…no estaba seguro si debería hacerlo. "…Tu mejor amigo es Cozart Shimon…él fue quien tuvo la idea de crear un grupo vigilante…"

Vongola Primo lo miró un rato un poco más sorprendido. "Está bien…te creo"…dijo haciendo que Tsuna soltara un suspiro que parecía haberlo sostenido toda la conversación. "Pero…" añadió Primo, "¿Cómo supiste que fue Cozart? Y… ¿Cómo es que estás en justamente en este periodo?"

Lo sé, sé lo que piensan…Oh shit, más preguntas.

"Bueno, como dije…no sé cómo llegué hasta aquí y mucho menos de como regresar, es…una larga pero _muy_ larga historia." _Por favor…no me pidas que lo diga_ pensó una vez más…bueno suplicó internamente una vez más.

Y es que…aunque Tsuna le comentó a Giotto sobre el futuro…no quería _para nada_ que sepa que él era Vongola Decimo.

"Me quedaré a escuchar." Dijo Primo mirando su reloj. "Pero tengo una reunión muy importante en 5 minutos."

Tsuna casi suelta un largo suspiro de alivio. "O…oh."

Giotto alzó la vista y miró a Tsuna sonriendo y calmándolo un poco.

"Para cualquiera que no sea mis guardianes serás presentado como un familiar mío muy lejano puesto que…te pareces demasiado a mí."

Eso…bueno estuvo más cerca de lo que él mismo pudiese creer. "O…okey."

Y de la nada sin más Primo se levantó. "Bueno, entonces les daré a mis guardianes una pequeña introducción de ti antes de irme." Y cuando vio la cara asustada del castaño añadió. "No les contaré nada acerca de futuro…" Tsuna asentó con la cabeza agradecido siguiendo a Primo fuera de la habitación.

Y luego de muchas idas y venidas, giros y vueltas que Tsuna intentó memorizar llegaron a una pequeña sala que daba directamente a una sala de uso común y en la mesa de madera de tamaño familiar grande y con diferentes ornamentaciones propias de la época se encontraban sentados todos los guardianes con excepción de Daemon Spade y Lampo. Alaude estaba sentado en su propio espacio de la mesa mientras que G, Asari y Knuckle estaban juntos unos al lado del otro. El más cercano a Alaude era Knuckle quien parecía querer entablar una conversación con él pero fallaba miserablemente. (Normal, sabiendo como es Alaude ._.)

Todos miraron a Tsuna y Primo mientras entraban a la habitación, los ojos de Alaude se posaron sobre los del muchacho quien sintió la duda, sospecha la no simpatía de sus ojos sobre él, le recordaba a Hibari solo que sin su típico lema "Te modere hasta la muerte."

"Todos", empezó Giotto posando su mirada sobre un temeroso Tsuna quien ahora estaba intentando escapar de la no-tan-buena mirada de Alaude como si su vida dependiese de ello. "Él es Sawada Tsunayoshi, viene de Japón y se quedará con nosotros hasta que pueda regresar, y mientras esté aquí…procuren no atacarlo." Dijo esto último posando su mirada sobre Alaude y G respectivamente. "Tsunayoshi creo que ya conoces a los chicos pero permíteme presentarlos de nuevo estos son G, Alaude, Asari y Knuckle, Lampo creo debe estar de visita con su familia y Daemon anda en una larga y muy importante misión en estos momentos."

Así que allí era donde se encontraba ese sujeto…Tsuna esperaba con muchísimas ganas que no regresara en un largo, largo, largo pero largo periodo.

Primo posó su mirada sobre su proclamada mano derecha, "G, llévalo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿sí? Es un visitante y supongo quieres explorar un poco ¿no?" dijo mirando nuevamente a Tsuna.

Ahm…asumamos que era cierto pero…ir solo a pasear por la ciudad…con G…

Tsuna sintió un ligero escalofríos mientras el hombre lo perforaba con su mirada pero aun así asintió despacio.

"Bueno, ya es hora de irme, pero antes G necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento." El aludido asintió y se levanto siguiendo a Giotto fuera de la habitación.

Knuckle y Asari le sonrieron a Tsuna para luego regresar a sus respectivos desayunos mientras Alaude no quitaba su perforadora mirada sobre él…

¿Por qué demonios Primo tenía que dejarlo solo con esta gente?

-.-

"¿Qué sucede Primo?" repuso G pateando la pared del corredor para amortiguar su pregunta y descargar un poco su coraje.

"Estoy muy seguro que este chico es de confianza." Suspiró Giotto mientras miraba a la pequeña sala. "Créeme…pero…el único problema es que esconde algo y se que es algo muy grande."

"Entonces…¿por qué confías en él?"

"Súper Intuición."

G gruñó mientras miraba a su amigo un tanto escéptico. "Claro…bueno… ¿iras ahora a la reunión diplomática esa?"

"Sí…" repuso Primo un tanto serio. "Por cómo van las cosas…parece como si hubiese una guerra pronto."

Giotto se iba a dirigir a una reunión con varias cabezas de familias, de las buenas claro intentando ver si podía realizar una alianza para lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Te acompañaran algunos guardias?... y ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir con ninguno de nosotros?"

Giotto rio un poco palmeando el hombro de G. "Tranquilo, puedo cuidarme bien además llevo los guantes."

"…Claro…" dijo G algo renuente y Giotto suspiró.

"Es mejor que vaya en camino" Dijo Primo palmeando la espalda de su amigo. "Cierto, cuida bien de Tsunayoshi ¿sí? algo me dice que es muy importante."

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? owo<strong>

**Yo se que esta re súper y que los ha dejado con ganas de saber que sigue owo y publicare más en estas semanas xD! Los dejo con las ansias de saber xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y por poner la historia entre sus favoritos :D! lamento no decirle sus agradecimientos uno por uno pero la próxima prometo hacerlo owo!**

**Cuidence mucho y gracias por sus reviews dejen mas si? owo gracias a ustedes la historia sigue y continua owo!**

**Att:**

**VTQueenTheRiipper.**


	4. NOTA DEL AUTOR (PRONTO PUBLICARE :'D)

**HOLA CHICOS!**

**POR DIOS ME SIENTO TAN MAL EN SERIO!**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE HE ESTADO CON MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y DE LA UNIVERSIDAD EN ESTOS TIEMPOS PERO JURO QUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES HE LEIDO SUS REVIEWS UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y EN SERIO ME APENABA DEMASIADO NO PODER CONTESTARLES PERO YA ESTOY BIEN *O* Y YA ESTOY MUCHISIMO MEJOR Y PODRE ACTUALIZAR TODO LO QUE HE DEJADO EN STAND BY PROMETO HACERLO LO MAAAAAAAS RAPIDO POSIBLE PARA COMPLACERLOS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO!**

**ENSERIO LOS AMO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR SIEMPRE ESTAR ALLI DANDOLE FAVORITE Y DEJANDOME ESOS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENCANTAN Y ME LLENAN DE GANAS DE SEGUIR ADELANTE :'D LOS AMO MUCHO DE VERDAD!**

**PRONTO TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MIS FICS Y TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MI IGUALMENTE! HAY MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE CONTARLES EN MIS HISTORIAS Y MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR**

**LOS AMO Y GRACIAS POR EL INCONDICIONAL APOYO!**

ATT:

VTQueenTheRipper~!*


End file.
